Slipping
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: They've taken everything and the only wolf that can help is trapped.
1. Da-Da

The alphas had finished making the three banana milkshakes and they started to drink from coconuts.

Nigel loved this. He loved being evil. That was his passion. He sipped from the coconut and laughed as he sat in his new throne.

Brianna and Roger loved this too. But there was one thing bothering Brianna. Something was wrong with her.

"I have to go…" She excused herself from the group and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nigel asked her.

"I just need a minute."

"Ok. Fine by me…" 

Brianna started to walk out of the throne area and into the dens of many wolves. She saw families and kids in there.

They were terrified. They didn't want to leave their dens because of Nigel. Brianna felt something in her change.

She didn't want to do this anymore. She went to the only people who would help.

Humphrey and Kate were in their den. They were afraid to leave due to Nigel and his gang being there.

"One of us needs to get some food." 

"Claudette doesn't need food. She can just suckle on your…"

"NO! I want our daughter to eat some meat…"

"Fine…" Humphrey said with a pouting look.

"Da-da…" Claudette said.

"Why can she suck on your's?" Kate asked.

"I don't have any!" Humphrey said with his eyes widened.

"Da-da…" Claudette said again.

"Well, I suppose I could try… wait, what? What did you say, Claudette?" Kate asked.

"Da-da!" She said with a smile.

"Our baby's first word! And it was about me! Take that in your rat-stink face, Kate…" Humphrey pointed at Kate and taunted. Kate gave him a glare.

"I mean… I love you…" He quickly saved his words.

"Oh this is great… she can talk…"

Then there was a loud knocking from the entrance of the den.


	2. I would never

The knocking was from a wolf who was putting a sign on the den. He pounded on the dens outer with a hammer trying to nail in this sign.

Humphrey and Kate looked at what he was doing. It was a big white sign that had the word "Condemned" on it.

"Condemned? What the hell is this?!" Humphrey shouted.

"Not in front of the baby…." Kate said as she covered her daughter's ears.

"Sorry… but what's this? Why are you condemning this den?"

"What's that mean, 'condemned'?"

"It means that this den is not suitable for living and you have to evacuate." The wolf said.

"Says who?"

"Says the new leader… Nigel… he's condemning most of these dens…"

"Oh, no… this has gone too far!" Humphrey then madly marched to where Nigel was. Brianna walked through the forest and found a pile of dirt that was raised.

She then started to dig. She dug until she found what she was looking for.

"This guy knows everything about helping others… maybe he can help me." Brianna said as she dug.

Humphrey then went to the throne of Nigel. He looked up and saw him sipping from a coconut.

"Hey!" Humphrey yelled.

Nigel opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Humphrey standing there with Kate and Claudette.

"Ah, another loyal subject…. What do you want?" Nigel asked.

"I came to stop this. Stop you…" Humphrey said menacingly.

Nigel then stood up and faced him. He then went down off his throne and went up to Humphrey. He unsheathed his claws and dug in into Humphrey's arm.

Humphrey howled in pain. Nigel then stopped and backed away. He looked at Humphrey in a sick, twisted pleasure. He loved when others were hurt.

That's what he wanted to see. Humphrey then stopped clutching his arm and looked at Nigel in anger.

Humphrey then pounced on him and wanted to slash him. He was so close to slashing him, but he didn't.

Instead he got off of him and sheathed his claws. "I would never…" Humphrey said.

Nigel just looked at him still in his sick twisted way. Nigel then pounced on Humphrey and started to slash him.

Humphrey tried to get him off, but he couldn't. Nigel kept injuring him and brutally wounding him.

Nigel then stopped and stepped back to see his creation. He loved it. This gave him a sick pleasure.

Humphrey then fell to the floor and gasped.


	3. I would

Nigel then went up to Humphrey's ear and whispered. "I would…."

He said coldly. Nigel then stood back and went back to his throne. Kate went up to Humphrey with a passion.

"Are you hurt?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine…" Humphrey coughed out. He then coughed out some blood.

Kate went up to Nigel and gave Humphrey their daughter. Kate then spoke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked in rage.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one that's yelling…" Nigel said sipping from his coconut.

Kate the knocked the coconut out of his claw. She went up to him and slashed his face.

Nigel stopped and looked at his claw that touched his face. He was bleeding. He then laughed coldly.

"Big mistake…" Nigel then tried to pounce on Kate but she smacked him away. Nigel got up. He looked around and saw Kate.

"Just give up…" Kate said.

"Never…" Nigel said as he got up. He tried to slash her face but Kate kept smacking him away.

Humphrey then got up and coughed. He looked around. He realized he was holding Claudette.

He put her aside as he tried to help Kate. He knocked out Nigel and was able to pin him to the ground.

"Just stop…" Humphrey threatened. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Nigel then spit on his face. Humphrey raised his claw to kill him.

"Stop!" A voice rang out. They turned to see Brianna with a black-furred wolf with white streaks and blue eyes.

"I think he's tortured enough." The wolf said in a gruff voice.

"You don't know pal. You don't know…" Humphrey said as he slashed Nigel's throat.

Humphrey and everyone knew that that was pointless since Nigel was immortal. The black-furred wolf then went up to Humphrey with Brianna on his back.

"You know he'll be back…"

"How do you know…?" He then looked at the wolf and his eyes widened.

"Aaron?"

The wolf nodded. "Yes… but there's no time for reunions. We need to take care of this pain."


	4. The Death Of Her

Nigel then jolted awake. He looked around and saw the gang surround him, and this was including Brianna.

"What was that for?" He asked, referring to Humphrey killing him.

"That's a lesson." Humphrey said. "And now here comes the punishment."

"Wait, wait…" Nigel said as he backed away. "I just want to apologize… and maybe, just maybe…"

Nigel didn't finish as a shot was heard. Nigel took out his gun and shot randomly into the air. Everyone ducked.

They got up and looked around. No one was shot… or so they thought. A whimpering was heard then crying.

"What's that noise?" Brianna asked.

"Claudette…" Kate said as she looked around. She then looked at her daughter bleeding out.

Kate was now enraged. Kate then took the gun out of Nigel's claw and pointed it at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't keep killing you?!" Kate yelled.

"Um… uh…" Nigel stammered.

"Kate…" Humphrey tried calming her down. "Remember what we saw at Demon's Run…"

"I can't remember…" She then shot Nigel thrice in the head.

"Kate… just calm down. Remember…" Nigel then woke up and gasped alive.

Kate then shot Nigel again. She then remembered. She remembered back to the day of Demon's Run.

She remembered that her daughter was immortal due to Humphrey's genes. Humphrey then moved and revealed Claudette. An orange light then moved onto Claudette's body.

She then gasped alive. Claudette was back to normal. Kate then ran to her daughter and hugged her. She cried into her fur and sobbed quietly.

Nigel then gasped alive. He looked around and saw that Kate was with her daughter. He tried to leave but was stopped by Brianna.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere… wait, you're on my side!" Nigel said as he took her claw and pulled her away from the gang.

"Get off of me!" She said as she got out of his grasp.

"What?" Nigel said as he looked at her dumbfound.


	5. The Death Of A Mad-Bat

"I'm not going with you…"

"Are you serious?" Nigel said laughing. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm not going with you. And so is Roger… we're tired of you trying to be this big guy and taking over things. We're done!"

Nigel laughed. He then went up to her and slashed her chest. She winced in pain.

"Hey!" Aaron said as he saw what happened.

"What? You're supposed to be dead! You just won't die…"

A shot was heard and Nigel stumbled. He looked down and saw that he had been shot again. He fell to the ground dead.

Brianna is seen and holding a gun. She trembled as she held the gun. She then started to dig a hole.

Aaron knew what she was doing. He went to dig with her. Humphrey and Kate can only watch.

Once the hole was big enough, they dropped Nigel in and closed it up with dirt. She and Aaron shared a glance. Their job was done. He was now gone.

The mad-bat was gone and it was all thanks to Brianna.

"Go home…. You must be tired." Aaron told Brianna.

"Well, ok. Roger. Let's go…"

The two then left in a hurry. Their life was better now. It was better because he couldn't hurt them anymore

"You two, go home. I'll tell everyone that he's gone."

The two lovers nodded. Kate, carrying her baby, was relieved that she had her back.

Everyone could go back to their normal lives now… or so it would seem….


End file.
